desolation_of_hithlonefandomcom-20200213-history
Elementus
Elementus is the eastern most land mass in Hithlone populated by mostly 2 large Human kingdoms, Hustonium and Salath. The Land is split into three geographical areas by a large mountain range giving natural borders between Hustonium and Salath as well as the large Capstone mountains leaving the North of the continent relatively isolated and without any significant political system. Hustonium, as a kingdom has thrived more then any other political body after the Catalyst and is the center of most Trade in Elementus. Salath is a considerable force on the global scale however is in the shadow of Hustonium's influence. Both kingdoms consider each other to be allies. ---- Geography Elementus is a rather mountainous land mass with the massive Capstone Mountain range to the North and the Salath Mountains dividing the kingdoms of Salath and Hustonium. North of the Capstones is mostly tundra, no single government, a few settlements exist which trade with the kingdoms to the south, however, for the most part, are self sustaining. The Natural barrier between the Kingdoms in the south help define the kingdoms as no Human kingdom has domain over them. In fact under the Salath Mountains is a Dwarf Kingdom which deals mostly with Hustonium. In the Capstones you will find ruins of ancient kingdoms long destroyed by time as well as the great City of Wyrm, which exists as a soverign city -tate despite it being within the geographical domain of Hustonium. The River Elementus runs from the Shimmering Sea in the south all the way through the kingdom of Hustonium past Nibury and to the Mountains. It is the largest and longest river in the world and a major source of commerce for the Kingdom. Hustonium is a temperate climate in the middle of the country, colder in the north where winters are harsher. In the Summer season Nibury reaches the low 20's and in the winter the bitter cold and dry air makes for an average temp below freezing for most of the winter season. In the Westshire region of Hustonium farming is good, rich fertile soil from the floodplains of the River Elementus keep the kingdom well fed and export grain and livestock throughout the world. In the south, vineyards are found. The West coast is far cooler and more Damp climate caused by the weather patterns of being so close to the mountains. Salath as a kingdom deals heavily in Ore which they mine themselves or purchase from Dwarves raw and process for them. Their land is much damper with swamp and wetlands throughout the kingdom. --- Politics For the most part, Hustonium dominantes the continent economically and politically. Salath, the Iron Kingdom is not to be taken lightly, however they tend to play second to Hustonium and follow their lead on the international Stage. Much of the Politics revolves around the dogma of the Faith of the Four, a religion that dominates the Culture in Elementus, while it is not the sole faith, it is the official faith of the Crown in both Salath and Hustonium. The City of Wyrm for the most part stays out of the affairs of other Humanoids and live a completely self-sustaining existence Category:Geography